


just who i wanted to see

by stylinsomg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 year old harry, 22 year old louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gentle, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Louis, friends - Freeform, not good with tags oops, whats better than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsomg/pseuds/stylinsomg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne is going away for the weekend, so she asks her 22 year old neighbor, Louis, to watch her 17 year old son, Harry. Well, not really watch, since Harry is practically an adult, but just check up on. Louis says yeah since he and Harry are friends. </p>
<p>or Louis walks in on Harry wanking, and gives him what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just who i wanted to see

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, don't judge.

"Okay mum, bye," Harry said, waving goodbye to his mother Anne. 

"Louis will be checking up on you every so often," Anne reminded him for the one hundreth time. 

"Okay mum, okay. I love you, have a nice trip. Now go, before you're late for your plane!" Harry said, chuckling a little. He loved his mum, he really did, but he hadn't wanked in forever, and he just really needed to before Louis came to check on him. That would be really bad, considering Anne had given Louis a key incase Harry didn't answer the door for some reason.

Anne waved, and blew Harry one last kiss, then got into her car. Harry waved as she drove off, then shut the door when she was no longer in seeing distance. He shut and locked the door, then ran upstairs to his room. He didn't bother with locking the door since he was home alone, that would be stupid. He took off his clothes, and grabbed a small shoe box he kept hidden under his bed, and licked his lips. He sat on his bed, and looked through the box. He decided on his favorite blue dildo, that was probably two inches in diameter, and six inches long. He grabbed his half used bottle of lube, and laid back on his bed.

He smirked to himself, and closed his eyes. He wrapped his long, rough fingers around his cock, and lazily stroked himself. He sighed in relief and continued stroking himself until he was fully erect. He picked up the bottle of lube, and put a generous amount onto three of his fingers, and got them nice and slick. He flipped onto his side, and lifted his leg up, and brought one finger to his rim, and circled the tight muscle, whimpering. He loved to tease himself. He couldn't take it any longer, so he slowly pushed his finger knuckle deep inside of himself. He breathed out, and chewed on his bottom lip. 

He curled and uncurled his finger, whining softly. He closed his eyes, and added another finger. "Louis," he whimpered, then blushe madly. He opened his eyes to make sure no one was around, even thugh he knew no one was, then closed his eyes again. He turned his two fingers inside of himself, and scissored them, trying to get himself good and stretched before he used his dildo. 

Soon he had all three of his fingers in, and was a onaing, withering mess. "Louis, need you," he whimpered, and of course nothing happened since it was his own fingers, and he was doing everything, so he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed his dildo, and kissed over it, eyes still closed. He opened his eyes, and grabbed the lube,e but before he could get any lube on the toy, he heard the door being opened, and the sound of Louis' voice. He whined softly, and quickly put the lube and dildo back into the box, and under the bed. He grabbed his clothes, and stuffed them under the blankets with him, and pulled the covers over him. He wrapped his hand around his cock, and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. 

"Harry?" Louis called out, looking around the first floor of Harry's house. "Haz, where are you?"  He went upstairs and decided too look up there, since there was no sign of him downstairs.

Harry's cock twitched in his hand at the thought of being caught by Louis, so he quickly kicked the covers off of himself. He took a shaky breath, and stroked himelf a little quicker. "Louis," he whispered.

Louis went up the stairs, and walked to Harry's door. He didn't hear anything, so he peeked in, and nearly lost his footing. There Harry was, stroking his cock lazily, with at least two fingers in his arse. Louis felt his pants tighten a little in the front, and he cleared his throat.

Harry looked up, blushing madly, but smiling. "Oh, it;s you. Just the person I wanted to see right about now."

Louis swallowed thickly, and walked to the side of Harry's bed. "W-What do you mean you wanted to see me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Louis, I've been moaning your name up here for the past hour. I could use help."

Louis licked his lips, and stared at Harry's pink cock, lying heavily against Harry's stomach, feeling his pants tighten even more.

"Help me please? M'already nice and stretched out," Harry said softly.

Louis began unbuttoning his white t-shirt withoutsecond thought, then stopped once he began to unbotton his pants. "Have you ever had sex?"

Harry shook his head. Louis frowned, and buttoned his pants again. "Then I'm not going to help."

Harry gave Louis a disappointed look. "Are you serious? It's not like I've never stretched myself out. I can take it, please, Louis. I'll be a goodboy," he said, biting his lip, and looking up at Louis with big, innocent eyes. 

That's all it took for Louis. He quickly took off his clothes, then pounced on Harry, attacking his lips with a messy, rough kiss. Harry moaned Loudly into the kiss, finally getting what he had been craving for years. Louis pulled away, breathing heavily, and looked into Harry's eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes please, Louis. I need you. I don't want anyone else to do this but you, please," he begged. Louis leaned down, kissing Harry softer this time, then pulled away. 

"Okay. I will. Spread your legs for me babe," Louis said softly. "Do you have any lube?"

Harry nodded. "S'under the bed in a shoebox." Louis nodded, and got off the bed, and grabbed the shoebox. He opened it, and felt his cock twitch, thinking about Harry using all the toys on himseelf. Anal beads, cockrings, dildos, vibrators. "Fuck Harry, you've got quite the collection here." 

Harry blushed and shrugged a little. "I haven't even used most of those, to be honest."

Louis smiled, and grabbed the half empty bottle of lube Harry had used earlier, and climbed back in front of Harry. "Love that you're already nice and prepped, love," he said softly, rolling on a condom, then slathering his cock in lube. Harry blushed, and spread his legs a little farther, eager to have Louis inside of him.

Louis leaned down, and kissed Harry's forehead. He sat back up, and slowly guided his cock into Harry's puckered hole. Harry squeezed his eyes tight, and tried not to concentrate too mcuh on the pain. Louis kept pressing in until theit hips where touching. They both breathed out shakily, and closed their eyes. Louis stayed till, giving Harry time to adjust, even thought it was really hard, and he just wanted to fuck Harry's brains in. Maybe some other time he would.

A few minutes later, the pain turned to pleasure, and Harry needed more. "F-Fuck, Louis.. Move," he begged. Louis swallowed, and slowly started to move. "No, faster," Harry whined. Louis nodded, and pulled out half way, then quickly thrusted back in. Harry cried out in pleasure, tears forming in his eyes from the pain that still remainded. 

Louis wiped away Harry's tears, and continued thrusting, setting a steady pace. Harry gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

"So full! Oh my god!" Harry moaned loudly. "So tight," Louis moaned, "fuck. Feels so good."

Harry begged Louis to go harder and faster, Louis was hesitant, but did so anyways. 

"Ah! Fuck! Right there," Harry moaned, arching his back when Louis brushed against his prostate. Louis grunted, and shifted his lips, thrusting directly into Harry's prostate. Harry wrapped his lips around Louis' waist, tears falling down his cheeks from so much pleasure. "M'close," Harry warned. "Ah, fuck."

Louis moaned loudly, and thrusted even faster, feeling his own orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. "Mm, you gonna come for me?" Louis purred. Harry's body shuddred, he nodded eagerly. 

"Y-Ye- Louis!" He was cut off by his release, thick white ribbons of come streaking his and Louis' chest. Harry clenched around Louis tightly, causing Louis to shot his load hard in the condom. Louis thrusted them through their orgasms, and slowly pulled out, causing Harry to whine at the sensitvity. 

Louis grabbed his shirt and cleaned up Harry, then himself then tossed it to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Harry, and kissed his cheek. Harry panted heavily, nizzling his face in Louis' neck. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice wrecked. 

"For what?" Louis whispered back. 

"Giving me the best experience in my life. Louis, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to do that," Harry said quietly, looking up at Louis.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have a huge, huge, crush on you. I've wanted to kiss you, touch you, hold you, you hold me, forever," Harry said, his breathing finally going back to normal.

"Really?" Louis asked softly. "I've had a crush on you too. I just didn't think you'd want to be with someone five years older than you."

Harry punched Louis playfully. "Are you serious? That's one of the best parts. I like that you're a lot older than me. Means you can protect me," Harry said, giggling softly. 

Louis laughed, and leaned forward to kiss Harry softly. "Be my boyfriend," he whispered against Harry's lips. 

Harry nodded quickly. "Yes, of course. I'd love to." 

Louis smiled, and held Harry close to his body. They quickly fell asleep, holding each other close.

Boy was Harry glad that he didn't just pretend to be asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmark, etc. Sorry that it's a bit short :( Not too good at writing smut I suppose.


End file.
